


Lucky Strike

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Phone Conversations, Bad Usernames, Bottom Daryl, Car Sex, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is a Dad, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Teasing, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie sets Daryl up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorrowJunky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowJunky/gifts).



> this is one of the prompts [SorrowJunky](http://sorrowjunky.tumblr.com) sent to me on tumblr, and this one is a fill for a meeting online AU :)

“What's his name again?” Daryl mumbles as he fusses with his collar, tugging on the fabric and reopening the top button of his denim shirt – the one Maggie had just snapped closed, for 'appearance's sake'.

“Oh come on, I done told you three times already!” Maggie admonishes, sighing in annoyance at her friend's purposeful lack of memory. “I'm gonna tell you one more time, and if you don't remember it this time, it'll be on you. And you'll look like an ass.”

“Fine. I can live with bein' a dick. S'not like I know the guy anyway.” Daryl shrugs and crosses his arms expectantly, staring at the young woman coolly. It was her idea to set him up on a blind date anyway, so if things go south – and they probably will – she won't have any other choice but to stop meddling with his love life. Or lack thereof.

“His name is Rick. He's 39 and a good friend of Glenn's. Don't mess this up.” Maggie's tone is final, as is her stare before she grabs him by the arm and drags him out the door with her, just to make sure he doesn't sabotage the date by arriving late on purpose, like she's known him to do in the past.

They make it there in an impressive 10 minutes, Daryl bitching about peer pressure and people who shouldn't stick their noses where they don't belong the whole way, seriously pissing Maggie off. She all but kicks him out of the car and tells him to _behave_ like she would with a 5 year old before nodding towards the entrance of the restaurant, where Daryl's date is probably already waiting for him. The redneck sighs heavily, rubbing the back of his neck to calm his nerves before pushing past the front door of the artsy little Italian restaurant. He announces himself as “Mr. Dixon, party of two” and follows the pretty blonde waitress to his table, where someone he knows _very_ well is already sitting.

Well, sort of.

“Well, if that ain't Python77.” Daryl says, a shit-eating grin covering half of his face as he sits down across from the other man, looking him up and down just enough to remind himself of the things he knows _first hand_ lay beneath these clothes.

“Nice to see you again, HornyRedneck81. It's been a while.” Rick smirks, his eyes glinting with something familiar as he meets the younger man's gaze, much like the last time they saw one another.

\---

_A couple months ago..._

Daryl was sifting through the list of possible matches on the 'dating' website he'd been using for the past few weeks when a particular username caught his eye. He snorted and clicked on _Python77_ 's name to check him out, only to stop dead in his tracks when he came across the guy's profile picture. Daryl caught himself whistling at how stupidly hot the guy actually was, with his thick brown curls, graying beard and bright blue eyes. His profile said he was 39, lived nearby, and was looking for something quick and efficient.

Daryl could do quick and efficient.

 **HornyRedneck81:** python? that a dick joke?

Daryl smiled to himself, shaking his head before taking a swig of his beer. He settled more comfortably on the couch, balancing his laptop on his thighs while he propped his feet up on the coffee table, patiently awaiting the stranger's reply. It took the guy a couple of minutes to answer, the tell-tale beeping sound catching Daryl off guard in the middle of reading his emails.

 **Python77:** glad someone caught it. was starting to think it was a little too subtle.

The redneck full on smirked at that. So this guy was gorgeous _and_ cocky?

 **HornyRedneck81:** you seem pretty sure of yourself.  
**Python77:** need proof?  
**HornyRedneck81:** hell yeah.  
**Python77** sent a file.

Daryl snorted at how quick the guy actually managed to send the file, taking another swig of his beer as he waited for it to download. He opened the picture, and ended up choking on another sip of beer when he saw just _what_ the other man had sent. It was a picture of his junk. There was no other way to put it, it wasn't pretty nude photography – or artfully angled, for that matter. The lighting was terrible and plain unflattering, but damn, if this guy's dick looked like _that_ in such a crappy picture, Daryl couldn't even imagine what it looked like in real life. Rather, he didn't want to imagine.

He wanted to see.

 **HornyRedneck81:** ill be at blake's in 20. be there.

He didn't even wait for a reply, just shut his laptop and jumped in the shower. It was a fast one, but he made sure to scrub himself in all the important places before toweling off and slipping on his least tattered shirt and a pair of jeans he knew would show off his ass in the best way. He arrived at Blake's in under ten minutes, probably violating a handful of traffic laws on his way there, but if a ticket was the price to pay to worship that stranger's cock, it was definitely worth it.

Surprisingly enough, the other man was already there by the time Daryl got to the entrance of the bar. He was leaning against the wall a little ways behind the bouncer, scrolling through his phone with a neutral expression. He looked even better than he did on his profile picture, his hair pushed back in a mess of wild, soft-looking curls, his beard a little thicker than the picture let on, and his body lean and sinful, even with clothes on. Daryl licked his lips as he remembered what the man looked like below the belt, fleeting images of a thick, red cock flooding his mind for a moment. A smirk tugged the corners of his lips upwards at the thought, and he ran a hand through his hair in hopes to tame it before walking towards the other man as assuredly as he could manage.

“Glad ta see ya made it. Wasn't sure if ya'd show or not.” He drawled, catching the other man's attention. The man looked up from the screen to stare at Daryl, flat out smirking as he pocketed his phone. Pushing himself off the wall, the stranger made his way over to him, effectively reducing the distance between them.

“You seemed eager. Would've felt wrong to stand you up.” The older man's grin served as punctuation, his brows arching in challenge. The redneck snorted in response, and the stranger took it as an opportunity to shamelessly rake his eyes over Daryl's body, his smile extending into an appreciative curve as he did so.

“Apparently yer dick ain't the only thing that's big. Yer ego, too.” Daryl retorted, a playful tone to his voice. The other guy laughed, shaking his head before nodding in the direction of the alley behind the bar, politely waiting for Daryl's ascent before walking over there.

They made their way through the side street, dodging writhing bodies and leering gazes until they got to the parking lot behind the bar. The stranger led him to his car, and they both climbed in, Daryl settling in the passenger seat while the other man took the driver's side. The familiar, sort of awkward silence of one night stands fell between them, up until Daryl reached over to turn the stereo on. He ran his hand along the older man's thigh to palm him through his jeans as the first few notes of Nine Inch Nails' _Closer_ started playing, and the man let out a shuddering breath.

It wasn't long before Daryl was straddling the stranger's lap in the driver's seat, naked from the waist down with three of the man's fingers inside of him. Both of them still had their shirts on, splayed open across their heaving chests, bite marks littering their skin like ink stains on paper. The older man's jeans were only open enough for his cock to spring out of them, Daryl's hand firmly wrapped around it as they kissed heatedly, the warmth of their breath starting to fog up the windows.

The pair only stopped kissing long enough for Daryl to roll a condom onto the other man's length and guide it inside of him, hissing as the sheer thickness of it stretched him open. They went back to devouring each other as soon as the redneck was fully seated, experimenting with a few lazy rolls of his hips. They established a quick, merciless rhythm a few minutes later, Daryl's groans echoing loudly in the closed space. The scratch of his blunt nails across the other man's chest stole deep moans out of the stranger's throat, most of them swallowed down by Daryl's eager mouth.

The whole affair didn't last long – maybe 20, 25 minutes – both parties taking a moment to catch their breath once they were back in their respective seats, spent. They got dressed in complete silence, and Daryl brought the other man in for a lustful kiss in lieu of a goodbye before getting out of the car. He walked away, only stopping on his way to his bike to throw the condom away in the nearest trashcan.

Daryl stopped using dating websites after that.

\---

“So, Rick. Whatcha like ta do in yer free time? 'Sides fucking strangers in the front seat of yer car, that is.” Daryl hides his smirk behind his beer, watching the other man's expression go from neutral to exasperated, a hint of amusement hidden away behind his eyes.

“Fishing, mostly. Baseball, too. I go down to the batting cages with my son whenever I get to see him.” Rick makes a half-smile before taking a swig of his own beer, watching his date's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline at the mention of his child.

“Ya got a kid? Maggie didn't mention that.” Daryl scoffs, settling more heavily against the back of his chair, looking at the other man bemusedly.

“That a deal breaker?” Rick asks, settling his beer down on the table a little harder than truly necessary. His eyes seem colder now, almost to the point of storming over in expectation of Daryl's response. The redneck seems to think for a moment, staring right back at him for a few uncharacteristically long seconds.

“Nah. Ain't like I'm gonna have any of my own. Might as well land a guy who's already got one.” Daryl huffs out a laugh, raising an eyebrow as he witnesses a slow smile forming on his date's lips.

“Good thinking.” Rick punctuates his words with a quick nod, their conversation halted by the waitress coming to take their order. She lingers a little longer than is strictly necessary, and it takes a less than polite cough from Daryl for her to stop undressing Rick with her eyes and take her leave.

“Damn. If I'm gonna have ta compete with pretty boys _and_ pretty girls, this thing ain't gonna last very long at all.” Daryl snorts at that, wide shoulders shaking with the quiet huff of laugh he releases.

“Don't worry about it. Pretty sure she's got nothin' on you.” Rick leans in a little, resting his elbows on the table as his eyes flash with something Daryl has a feeling he's seen before – two months ago, when the other man was deep inside of him, looking up at him with the eyes of a beast about to close in on its prey.

_Predatory._

“Ya don't know that. She could be fun. Might even look great naked.” Daryl shrugs, keeping his tone light-hearted as he downs the rest of his beer, keeping eye contact with Rick the whole time.

“You're right, I don't know that. But I do know _you_ look great naked.” Rick smirks, the same kind he would throw Daryl's way the first time they met. _Cocky._

Daryl actually grins at that, mirroring Rick by leaning in, his voice whisper-soft as he tells the older man he hasn't seen anything yet. A pleasant smile stretches across Rick's lips when he takes in the promise of _more_ hidden in the redneck's words. He's about to reply when they're interrupted again, the waitress coming back with a refill of beer and the assurance that their food will be ready soon. Rick thanks her while Daryl gives her a polite nod, waiting for her to depart – a beat too late, once again. It only takes them a second to start laughing after she has left, looking at each other and shaking their heads amusedly.

\---

The date goes well, and so does the next. And the next. And the next. And the next. Actually, the dates keep going so well that Maggie is starting to get suspicious Daryl might be playing her and just _pretending_ to like Rick for her to leave him alone. It's not that she doesn't trust him, it's just that he seems so uncharacteristically happy that she can't help but have doubts. She's never seen him this happy in all the years she's known him, and she's seen him eat cookie dough ice cream for the very first time, damn it. So she asks Glenn about it. And he tells her what Rick's told him: that Daryl and him are doing great, and that they're going out again tonight.

That was last night, and she hasn't heard from Daryl since. It's 10 am now, and the only logical thing left to do would be calling him. Make sure he's alive, and not lying dead in a ditch somewhere. At least that's what Maggie tells herself when she speed dials him, suffering through five agonizingly long rings until her best friend finally picks up, _giggling_ and out of breath. Maggie frowns.

Daryl doesn't _giggle_.

“Hey Mags, now ain't really a good ti-,” there's a scuffle on the line, something that sounds like a moan and a _Rick, goddammit, I'm on the phone_ before Daryl talks to her again, “like I said, not really a good time, Mags. Watcha want?”

“Daryl. Are you _having sex_ right now?” Maggie deadpans, not a ounce of shock or even amusement in her voice, her breathing so steady it contrasts heavily with the short puffs of air she can hear through the line.

“... No? I mean, I'm trying not to. Rick's thinkin' a little differently.” Daryl sounds exasperated, whereas Rick sounds nothing short of amused, if his laugh and his _come on baby, you were doing so well just now_ are anything to go by.

“Oh. So you and Rick, it's serious?” Maggie inquires, a hint of hope filtering through her voice as she hears whispers of _stop that, Maggie's asking if we're serious_ and _of course we are, Carl loves you already and he's only seen you once._

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. Look, I don't mean ta be rude but we're kinda busy and this is really awkward, so I'll call ya back later, okay?” Daryl sounds mortified and Maggie snorts, ending the call the second she hears a moan and the beginning of a sentence she doesn't care to know the end to.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
